Black Fortress
'''Black Fortress' is the fifth level in Bomberman 64. It is the base for the Masked Trio and is the final level in the game if the player has not collected 100 gold cards. The fortress is surrounded by a city filled with traffic around its lower region with a large tower at its center. At its peak is the command center for Altair and his minions. It is solely protected by Black Fortress Security. Levels Go For Broke White Bomberman finally makes it into the Black Fortress after destroying all of the four chains and is ready to confront Altair. However, Bomberman must make it into the base first he must accomplish that by heading down the streets. White Bomberman must be careful to avoid any of the enemy cars and buses or he will be run off the road. White Bomerman must navigate through the tunnels and avoid the numerous of enemies walking about until he reaches the main area. Here, White Bomberman must face against a giant machine that is able to shoot out a lot of bombs. White Bomerman must take down the machine until he is able to make it into the base. High-Tech Harvester White Bomberman has made it into the base but before he goes any further, Altair's security robot Cerberus attacks. White Bomerman, like with his fight with Mantis, must fight Cerberus in the arena itself making this an always-moving battle. Cerberus has numerous of attacks including firing homing missiles, generating a matter-sucking orb, and a charging-stabbing attack. White Bomberman must do his best to hit this always moving around boss until it is completely destroyed. Trap Tower White Bomberman has made it deeper into the base and must now find a way to climb up to Altair's lair. White Bomberman must warp around the tower avoiding the electrical beams, enemies, and traps. White Bomberman must continue climbing up and be careful not to fall down into the abyss leading to death. After working his way around, White Bomberman can finally confront Altair. Vs. Altair Finally, White Bomberman confronts Altair and the villain wastes no time to go on the offensive. During the first phase of the battle, White Bomberman must be careful as Altair is assisted in battle by Vega who can fire a beam that can vaporize White Bomberman. After getting in three hits on Altair, Altair decides to merge Vega with becoming stronger. This starts the second phase of the fight and now, Altair can use an X-shaped attack that has great distance and can stun White Bomberman. However, Altair is oddly stunned for a long time when he is hit with a bomb leaving White Bomberman plently of time to attack him (or throw him off the course). Before collecting 100 Gold Cards Altair is beaten but gets carried off by Regulus telling White Bomberman that he'll pay. After collecting 100 Gold Cards Sirius suddenly appears and claims the Omni Cube for himself revealing his true evil nature. He knocks away Regulus and completely destroys Altair. Sirius then retreats to the Rainbow Palace high above the Black Fortress. After Sirius is defeated, the Rainbow Place falls on top of the Black Fortress completely destroying it. Music de:Black Fortress Category:Locations Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Industrial theme